cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Nan Hua
Stats are based on the assumption that Nan Hua is cutscene unit ID 7810, with the information gathered from the in game unit database since the story quest didn't provide any details. , also known as Nanhua Zhenren, is the captain of the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce, a special task force meant to fight against the Four Perils. After Hun Dun manages to escape from Leifeng Pagoda, he traces the incident back to Sima Qian (due to her Records of the Grand Historian consuming too much power with the usage of a key given to her by someone else), and arrests her and the player once they return from the past. He takes them to Illusionary Hell, and after hearing Sima Qian trying to explain her side of the story, he tells the adapter that he believes they are either delusional or working with the Four Perils. He orders Baosheng Dadi to then take them further into Illusionary Hell to their cells. Once the Four Perils attack Illusionary Hell, he tells the guards to handle the prisoners while they deal with the Four Perils. After Baosheng Dadi brings news of the incident in the Moon Palace regarding Ghost City, and how Hun Dun and Sima Qian were reported as being inside, he makes plans with the other members of the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce. They decide to try and stop the Four Perils from what they are doing and should try to arrest Sima Qian and the others once more, and set up in Taixue. Nan Hua tells Baosheng Dadi that he does not object to her investigation of Sima Qian, but tells her to be careful that her judgement isn't clouded. When Sima Qian and the others arrive back in Taixue after helping out at the Moon Palace, Nan Hua confronts them. Sima Qian says they have no intention of fighting the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce, but Nan Hua says they can't just let fugitives run free. Ban Chao challenges him to a duel, saying that it wouldn't be fair for all the immortals to face a few mortals, so he accepts and starts to fight against her. She fires several shots, but Nan Hua manages to stop her bullets or even reflect them. Before the reflected bullets can hit Ban Chao, Zhuang Zi cuts them down. Zhuang Zi tells Nan Hua that while he respects the desire of the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce to apprehend fugitives, he asks if he can graciously let them go, as Taixue is a place for learning, not a place for conflict. Nan Hua agrees and apologizes due to Zhuang Zi's standing in the Department of Heavenly Principles. Zhuang Zi asks him if they shall "discuss their understandings of the principles"; basically inviting him to a duel, which Nan Hua accepts. Nan Hua summoned a swarm of butterflies, concealing his presence, and then attacked Zhuang Zi. However, Zhuang Zi blocked the attack with his sheath and with his eyes closed, causing Nan Hua to back down immediately and order the retreat of the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce and the Sages of Justice. He bears similarities to Zhuang Zi, but it is unknown if they are related. Background Quest Appearances * The Prestige of China HQ (Story only) * Endless Escape Routes * A Hero's Value (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia